The only good thing (a Natsuki story)
by PainkillerD
Summary: What's going on? Wasn't the school festival supposed to happen today? Why am I covered in bruises? And what are these voices interrupting me!


My ears are assaulted by the loud screeching from my alarm clock. Light invades my eyes when I open them and I'm welcomed to a usual sight: my room. Everything from the walls to the décor to my bedding was pink, as fitting for me. I look to my right at the cause of my awakening.

 _7:00am…_

My eyes widen upon seeing the time. Normally, it doesn't surprise me, as it's usually when I get up for school. What bothers me is the _date_. It's Monday, the beginning of the school week, but there's something odd about it. Wasn't the school festival today? Why is the date set for the Monday before? Weird…

My arms and tummy hurt when I try to sit myself up on my bed. That's even weirder; I don't remember doing anything that would cause pain. Uncovering my sheets, I see black and blue marks covering my body. What the hell? Bruises? I didn't have those yesterday! This is starting to scare me…

My legs wobble when I get out of bed and I trip. Upon hitting the ground with my knees, I feel my stomach rumble. Now this would be normal, since Dad usually couldn't cook much, with his job and whatnot. He'd usually order food or bring takeout and share, so I couldn't eat as much as I would've liked. What's not okay is that he _did_ indeed cook yesterday, and plenty. Why am I so hungry today?

My worries cloud over me as I prepared for school. I showered, brushed both teeth and hair, and dressed carefully as to not hurt myself further with my sudden bruises. As I pass Dad's closed room, a chill shoots up over me. Why? As far as I know, nothing happened last night. But for some reason I'm uneasy, as if I don't want to wake or even see him. I try to ignore these feelings as while making my way to the kitchen; maybe I'll get some breakfast before leaving. Opening the fridge door I see it's… empty.

There's nothing to eat in there. Literally nothing besides my cupcakes. The cupcakes for the school festival… Five cupcakes…

 _F-_ _ **FOUR…**_

Only four?! What the hell, I thought I made dozens! I clearly remember making dozens of cupcakes yesterday with ** &#%^*?# %?%%&**-

* * *

As soon as class ended I found myself in the empty classroom for the club. I'm the first one here, awesome. Might as well read some manga before Yuri or Monika arrives. As I reach for my current volume of _Parfait Girls_ , the door opens and reveals the vice president of the Literature Club.

"Natsuki," Yuri greets with a small… **condescending smile**?

"Yuri," I answer flatly. "I see you're unusually happy today."

"W-what?!" she's blushing, like she usually does whenever someone talks to her. "Oh no, it's nothing. I-it's just that I have a feeling something good is going to happen today during the club."

"Really?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "I've been feeling weird, myself. This morning I thought it was the school festival today. And I also woke up with bruis-"

Yuri pales a little before interrupting. "You too? I nearly had a panic attack before I saw the date, but I thought it was just my anticipation."

So Yuri had the same problem. And it seems she didn't get the part about me being hurt. Weird. She doesn't try to continue the conversation and sits down on her usual desk with her novel. I sit down at my usual spot with my manga, relieved that my apparent bruises don't seem to hurt. What's so interesting about a book like hers? It looks creepy. **She looks creepy. I hate it. I hate her**. At least my manga is cute. It's hard to read it today, though. I'm so hungry… If only I had lunch money today…

Monika enters the classroom.

"Hey, girls! I hope the two of you are doing alright. Sorry for being so sudden, but I have to run for a bit to get some things. I'll be back soon!"

Monika leaves the classroom and Yuri and I continue our reading.

After a few minutes the door suddenly opens and in enters two people: our returning club president, and... **some guy I've never met before**. He looked around my age, probably from the other class. Kind of good looking, too, but I'll never admit that. Monika walks over to us while pulling the new guy along.

"I'm back~! And I brought a guest with me!"

Yuri was quick to answer. "Eh? A… a guest?"

I'm not impressed with her enthusiasm. "Seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere."

"Don't be mean, Natsuki…" Monika scolds and turns to the stranger. "...But anyway, welcome to the club!"

* * *

The rest of the day went as well as one comes to expect. As a way to exercise our writing skills, Monika assigned us with writing a poem for tomorrow and share it with the rest of the club. The boy, whom I wrongly believed to be Monika's boyfriend, seemed to enjoy my cupcake, so I guess he may not be that bad. Speaking of cupcakes, thank God I managed to eat mine. I was so hungry…

I'm still hungry. Besides the single cupcake at the club, I haven't eaten anything all day, even now that I'm back at home. Did Dad get some groceries today? Upon checking, I see that the fridge is empty. Well, mostly empty. There are a few dark bottles and cans inside… **alcohol**. That's weird, **it's less than what he normally drinks.**

I'm guessing that Dad will probably bring something to eat tonight **for once**. In the meantime, I decide to go to my room and write my poem for tomorrow. This poem should be simple, something cute, but it also has to hit deep. How about… I got it! I get to writing my heart out until my poem is finished.

I'm proud of my work. This is probably my finest poem yet. _Eagles can fly_. It will blow everyone at the club away **except for Yuri, the arrogant edgequeen**. At least I hope the new guy likes it. Maybe I was a little too rough with him. **I should probably keep being rough with him to keep him as far from me as possible**. Wait, what? Why would I want him away from me? He hasn't done anything wrong. If anything, I should try to befriend him. After all, he likes mang- **he will hate my manga and call it dumb. He will hate me.**

I'm confused. What's going on? Why am I having these thoughts? This is not normal.

 **Why do I want him to like me, anyway? He obviously likes Yuri better, so why not leave him alone? Let him and Yuri be together. She's a lot better than me. Any guy would pick a sophisticated and well-endowed woman over a malnourished and immature child!**

I'm scared. What are these voices? Why are they saying stuff like that? Never in my life have I ever thought of Yuri like that! I thought my mind was in the gutter this morning, but none of what happened seems normal. Who are you?! What are you doing to me?

 **I'm not doing anything. Everything that's happening to you is already laid out. I'm just loosening the knot a little.**

I'm getting angry now. Loosening the knot? A little? What are you talking about? Is this even real? You're not real!

 **I'm not real? Oh, I am… And this definitely is!**

I'm startled by three pounds on my door. It's Dad.

" **Natsuki! Natsuki, open the door you little bitch! I saw your little cupcakes last night! What did I tell you about baking in my house?!"**

I'm hurting… My bruises start stinging… My eyes start watering… What is going on here? Why is this happening?! This isn't like Dad at all! He never beat me, let alone talk to me like that! He may not have been there much, but he was a lot more caring than this. We _did_ have food in the fridge, I _did_ eat yesterday, the school festival _was_ supposed to be today and I'm pretty sure there were _four_ of us in the club before the new guy showed up! It was me, Yuri, Monika and Sa **aaAAYYYyy-**

* * *

I'm sobbing… The door bursts open as Dad enters and comes closer. I look at the clock at my room…

 _7:00pm… and the date is the Monday before the school festival..._

"When will you learn that I want these childish things away from my roof?!"

I'm bracing myself as Dad pins me on my bed to punish me again. This is how everything has always been. Anything different from my current situation is nothing but pure fantasy. I never had a loving, if neglectful father who tried his best to feed me and never raised his hand against me. There are three of us in the Literature Club. Yuri is better than me in any way and I don't deserve love from anyone, let alone friendship with a guy. It is the week before the school festival.

It's always been like this and I was just in denial, thinking that things were once better...

But the truth is… the Literature Club is the only good thing I've ever had and ever will have.


End file.
